1. Field
Cross reference, discloses devices and means for model plane flights in an enclosed space. In an enclosed space, it is desirable to have a model plane fly, without a person actively engaged in flying the plane using radio control.
Flights of model planes, in the enclosed space, unassisted by active radio control could be used for many uses. One use is for display demonstrations for advertising purposes. A model plane flying on its own inside an enclosed space is believed to be a crowd attracting opportunity for advertising either the hobby of model flights or other advertisements.
Another distinct use is for allowing the hobbiers who are flying model planes in an enclosed space to be able to "park" the model plane in a holding pattern flight. This will enable them to take a break from actively flying the plane. One more distinct use, is for hobbiers to hand over the plane to a beam of light which then would automatically guide the plane to a landing area, in the enclosed space. Many other uses are possible even though not specifically disclosed herein.
A cost effective way to maintain a model plane's flight on a repeatable pattern inside an enclosed space is possible by using photo cell sensors on the body of the plane and a moving beam of light directed on to the model plane from a location inside the enclosed space. The model plane would stay in the moving beam of light.
The photo sensor technology is available at very low cost, based on the use of photo cells in the ordinary photo cell operated night lights and other devices costing only a few dollars. A logic circuit inside the model plane can easily convert the difference of sensors' light output to a signal controlling the servo motors of the model plane which in turn are controlling the model plane.
2. Related Prior Art
None, to my knowledge.